Eggs and Tears
by AccountKiller254654354351
Summary: Sahira takes Sophia out trick or treating with greg, gets egged then comes home to a nasty suprise review on wether or not to carry on...
1. Chapter 1

It was October the 31st and Chris Shah had passed out in bed, purely because he really didn't want to do the trick or treat round with Sophia, so he left it to his wife, his wife who was so gullible she would believe he had a hard day at work and let him sleep. Well _hard _was one way of putting it he thought to himself with a smile, his secretary certainly had a knack of fixing that though...

Sahira was getting little 5 year old Sophia ready for trick or treating, she'd been bouncing off the walls since the end of September in preparation for the one night when it was okay to go and beg for sweets. Sahira stood back and admired her work, little Sophia looked like the dearest little corpse bride she had ever seen, with fake cobwebs on her long dark hair, white face powder making her look pale as anything and black eyeliner slicked on so thick she looked like a panda. Her dress looked great as well, a knee length netted affair with a fake corset top, purple and black with an orange pumpkin sweet holder from the local supermarket.

"Chris!" she called up the stairs "Come on, it's time to go!" she elaborated. Basically telling him to come down with a, hopefully wrapped up, Indie and come with her. When there was no answer she trudged up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door to find him changed into his pyjama's and wrapped up in bed. Her face softened a little and she texted Greg

_Feel like trick or treating with me? X_

_Sure, what costume are you gonna wear? ;) XXX_

_Behave! And I'm not dressing up, Chris fell asleep and I don't want to go by myself X_

_Happy to be a help, I'll be there in 5 minutes XXX_

Sahira smiled to herself, Sophia was eager to leave and Sahira told her she had to wait five minutes, she nodded with a sigh and went into the lounge to loll on the sofa until they could go. Greg polled up a few minutes later, and Sahira nearly collapsed in laughter, he had painted his face white and had fake blood coming out the corner of his mouth. He immediately attacked Sahira with a makeup pad until she looked similar and she gave him a withering look.

"Sophia! Come on, we can go now!" she called into the living room and her little girl bounded out, exited, bright eyed, and bushy tailed. She dashed down the path, not even asking who Greg was. She had harassed 3 households by the time Greg and Sahira caught up with her, and was nearly always ahead of them, only slowing to cross the dead roads in the maze of cul de sacs they lived in.

The threesome was on the home stretch when a group of yelling boys ran past them, throwing eggs at Sahira and Greg. One landed on Greg's jacket with a splat, but Sahira caught the brunt of the attack, three were running gloopily down her hair and two had splattered all over her green hoodie. She sighed and carried on walking, picking pieces of egg shell out of her hair, giving up when her hands were covered and she had just succeeded in driving them further into her mess of hair.

Sophia reached home long before they did, and was in the kitchen putting her sweets in the fridge before heading to the downstairs bathroom to scrub her face and comb her hair. Sahira grabbed a hair brush and started running water in the kitchen sink, she dragged the brush through the tangles mess of hair, egg white and yolk mixing together and running out of her hair in an orange mixture, and being washed down the sink. Greg came in and started picking pieces of egg shell out of her hair.

"You don't have to do this..." she started to tell him but he cut her off

"No, I don't, but I want to" he replied and Sahira's heart just about melted

She heard Sophia run upstairs to bed, stopping to say goodnight to her dad as she went, Sahira let Greg carry on picking the debris from her hair.

"Mum!" Sophia called down the stairs in a panicked and confused voice, Sahira's brow wrinkled and she dashed up the stairs closely followed by a curious Greg, she went into her bedroom to find her husband. In bed. With his secretary.

She jumped up, still in her bra and pants, gathering her clothes as she went, and left in a hurry. Chris leapt out of bed after she had gone

"Get out." Sahira told him simply

"But..." he started to say

"Just go." She spat back at him

"But where am I meant to go?" he asked helplessly

"I don't know? How about with your whore?" he gathered his clothes and left meekly

"Sophia, go to bed." The little girl obeyed, walking into her room and falling to sleep confused and horror struck.

Sahira had a shower whilst Greg waited downstairs. She joined him wearing an old pair of pyjama shorts, a tank top and a hoodie, her face was scrubbed clean of the makeup that had been light heartedly put on at the beginning of the night and it looked as though she had been crying her eyes out. Greg stood immediately, enveloping her in a massive hug. She let a great shuddering sob wrack her body and then she started to cry again. She cried and cried and cried and cried. It had been 9 when they had arrived home, and it was only midnight when the tears stopped, they sat down and Sahira rest her head on Greg's chest, she cried some more and he stroked her hair until she fell asleep, Greg carried her into the spare room, guessing she wouldn't want to sleep in her own bed tonight, and curled up on the armchair in the corner of the room as she slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for all the loverly reviews telling me that I must continue! Thank you for all the story alert subscribers and a specially big THANK YOU for the angels that did both :D.**

**Disclaimer: yes. I do own Holby City. Not really! But it's a nice thought isn't it? **

Greg awoke in the middle of the night, surprisingly well rested to say he had slept on an arm chair under a multi coloured afgan. His ears immediately picked up someone sobbing quietly in the bed, his heart broke. Sahira was so fiercely loyal and had such a deep sense of right and wrong, even if she didn't love him, it hurt that she just wasn't enough. He had taken his shoes off when he came in, but still had his famous leather jacket on; he slid it off and threw it to the floor before standing up and padding over to the bed.

He slid under the sheets with ease and pulled her close to him again, her head fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder, her face wet with tears that were still flowing fast. He held her and stroked her hair, whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear until she finally nodded off again. The moon was shining on her face from the window above them. Tears were still tracking their way down her cheeks, despite the fact she was asleep.

Greg Douglas learned from Sahira Shah that you didn't have to be awake to cry. And it broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: again a massive shout out to all the people that have reviewed! I love you guys and your reviews make me want to write more :D now this person deserves a whole separate line...**

**THANK YOU RHIRHI73 FOR REVIEWS STORY ALERTS AND SUPPORT! READ HER STORIES! THERE AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I would think of something witty but to be honest I really can't be arsed so: I don't own Holby City.**

-Sahira woke early; she had a massive headache and felt hung-over and was defiantly considering curling up in a small ball and not getting up for the rest of the week. Greg's arms had encircled her and their legs were intertwined with each other, it wasn't really possible to be much closer to a person. Her first thought was one of content, then guilt, then anger and confusion and then contentedness again. She wondered idly how he had ended up in bed with her; she doubted they had slept together in any other sense than that they had literally _slept_ together. It worried her that she didn't remember coming up to the spare room, then she realised Greg must have carried her up here, knowing she wouldn't want to be in her own bed, and not wanting to wake her. Then she remembered. She had woken up crying in the middle of the night, he had crawled under the sheets and dried her tears before soothing her to sleep. With all problems sorted she let herself drift back into a deep slumber.

She awoke again a few hours later, at half past 7, but this time they both awoke together, fumbling around to turn off the alarm clock that was ringing in a loud, persistent manner. Sahira stumbled out of bed, going to get Sophia ready for school and Indie ready for nursery, Greg following close behind. Sahira got Sophia up and dressed whilst Greg sorted out Indie, playing games with him as they went along, swinging him around, racing down the hallway. Sahira couldn't help but smile as she watched them, and she practically had to drag them downstairs to have breakfast. Sophia was munching her way through a slice of toast, chattering away about how many sweets she had gotten last night, Sahira was sat at the table next to her, sipping a cup of strong black coffee. Greg was hovering in front of Indie, making sure he ate his yogurt, he was also very worried about Sahira, he just didn't know how to voice his concerns.

He knew she was loyal, so very loyal. She was the sort of person that did that without thinking, and that was one of the reasons he loved her. But because of this it also meant that she wore her heart on her sleeve, another reason why he loved her, but in these circumstances it just made it a whole lot worse. He was sure she would manage to twist it around so it was her fault, this wasn't a criticism, she always saw the best in people, but this meant nine times out of ten all the blame in a situation shifted onto her. This had made her a stronger person, but she had promised herself to this man, given him her heart, full of love and trust and hope. And the coward had just thrown it back at her. This wouldn't bother him, but her... well she was just a whole different ball game.

They both hopped into car and drove Sophia to school and Indie to nursery. They were discussing nannies when they returned, making a humorous list of disgusting qualities that would be required to get her angelic kids to behave. He questioned her the moment they were through the door.

"Are you okay..." he began. "I'm fine. Seriously. I'm okay" she replied in an unconvincing tone.


End file.
